


Remembering

by Sloane13



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloane13/pseuds/Sloane13
Summary: Dr. Granger, Magical Psychologist, has a favorite pastime:  observing her friends and the intriguing Severus Snape at various events.  What happens when she finds out she might have done more than just watch?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I’m thinking on the course of Fulfillment, this little plot bunny popped up. I envision it as a 2 chapter, 3 at most. If you’re interested in reading more, let me know. I suppose it could be a stand alone.

Some people were mean drunks. Some people were clumsy drunks. Some people were violent when inebriated. Some were happy. Some were maudlin. Some could be an exhausting mix of all of the above. Some were chatty. Some clammed up. Some were hyperactive. Others fell asleep. No matter the result, Hermione found it a fascinating phenomenon. Observing someone while they drank and slowly – or quickly, depending on the rate of consumption – transformed into their “alcoholic alter ego” as she referred to it. 

Ultimately, some dominant or recessive aspect of their psyche would come to the drunken fore and she was fixated on watching the process. Loved deducing the clues it gave about their inner thoughts. Figuring out how this new information factored in and changed her overall perception of the person. But, she was a magical psychologist, after all. It was a new field and she was a bit of a pioneer in it, really. Part of the vanguard. Hard work but very rewarding, etc. But - casually observing her friends, former classmates and teachers, strangers and fellow Order members celebrate New Year’s Eve during a party beginning to slide from polite chit chat whilst sipping wine to raucous laughter while throwing back shots – this was sublimely engrossing.

Minerva’s pinched, stoic expression bloomed into a mischievous grin to match sparkling eyes as she began making cutting, passive-aggressive (and hilarious) remarks to whomever she was speaking thanks to the aid of sherry. Helped along by elf-made wine, Fleur Delacour, veela-extraordinaire, morphed into a clingy, needy, and unfortunately, shrill, woman-child who repelled all men but her husband. Who, in turn, became a docile enabler by drinking too much dark ale. Firewhiskey made Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Ginny regress into pubescent and loud rough-housing kids. Emboldened by magical mead, Arthur became a bit of a lech, only interested in goosing and groping a giggling Molly as she led him on a merry chase around the room. Well, that explained their large brood.

Luna was a particularly interesting case in that the more she drank, the more downright lucid she became. Hermione wondered if Luna might let her examine some of that fermented flower wine she insisted on drinking to discover what kind of properties it possessed. Maybe it could cure Alzheimer’s. Lucid Luna, who knew it was even possible? Flitwick pranced around and giggled at everything even when inappropriate. Kingsley stumbled up to one group after another, looking for approval for his newest initiative and constantly second-guessing himself. Others flowed in and out of the library at Grimauld Place, arguing, canoodling, whispering, and flirting. Hermione sat in a darkened corner sipping gin, taking it all in with a thoroughly satisfied expression on her face.

And then there was Severus Snape, former professor and now founder/owner of Versus Ventures, a multi-national conglomerate currently revolutionizing the world of health potions by melding Muggle science and Magic. She’d heard there were divisions other than Health. Rumors that he was was working with the Ministry to develop “things.” She wished she could ask him about his work. It promised to be absolutely fascinating but she would not admit that to him. He had enough money, sycophants, and self-confidence as it was. He didn’t need her input. They’d not been in contact much since the war. They were often at the same gatherings and events but rarely interacted one on one and their group discussions were perfunctory at best.

She had saved him from certain death in the Shrieking Shack that day and had no desire to plumb the depths of his resentment towards her. Though his life seemed perfect and prosperous now, she wasn’t foolish enough to think he didn’t harbor some anger at her intervention. He was a man who liked control, due to his relative lack of it over his own life for so long, and he did not care to be beholden to anyone anymore. She could respect that, so she acted as if it had never happened. She was also a little wary of him. He’d always possessed an air of intellectual danger about him – the worst kind – and she didn’t relish becoming the object of his ire. And there was something magnetic about his presence that was unnerving. An undefinable charisma. Better to view him from afar, like now. 

He was holding an unknown quaff and moving elegantly about the room, never staying in one place too long. Eventually, he sat down on the far side of the room and began observing the group just as she was. She wondered why he was alone tonight. He usually escorted some lovely bit of eye-candy, though never the same one twice. It was strange to think of the perpetual loner, Snape, now a sought after bon-vivant. Well, maybe bon-vivant was a little much, she thought with a smile as she continued to watch him sip his drink. Dark and mysterious man-about-town suited him better. 

She was softly giggling to herself at her musings when Harry and Ron stumbled over pleading with her to play a game of Strip Exploding Snaps with what seemed to be more than half of the guests. She laughed out loud at the thought of so much revealed flesh by so many, wished them the best of luck, and promised to play later after she’d had more liquid courage. Like there was a chance in hell of that happening. Mollified by her words, they made their way around the room trying to gather any stragglers to play. 

She’d just freshened up her drink and retaken her seat in anticipation of what promised to be an unforgettably embarrassing game when her vision was blocked by a wall of unrelenting black. Raising her eyes, she was unsurprised to see Severus Snape hovering over her with a calculated sneer on his face. What was his purpose, she thought lazily. He never willfully sought her out at these events. Well, if it got too tedious or tense, she could always excuse herself to move closer to the game. 

“May I have the honor of sitting with you, Dr. Granger?” The sarcastic emphasis on honor almost made her snort aloud. She bit back a smile and tipped her head to the other armchair in invitation. He sat with a flourish of dark robes swirling. And said nothing. Just pinned her with a calculating look. Just how drunk was he and, more importantly, what kind of drunk was he? She supposed she was about to find out. With an internal smirk, she realized he was probably about to find out what kind of drunk she was, too.

While she retained some of her dominant traits when drinking, other rather unexpected ones rose to the surface as well. While she tended to be moderately pleasant, quiet and detached with an internal monologue whirring in analytical mode non-stop, her usual curiosity ratcheted up to an insatiable level, she tended to lose her ‘filter’ when pressed and could be ruthlessly uncaring about what other people thought. A definite change from the norm. And she cursed. A lot. Oh well. Fuck it.

He was still just staring at her as if daring her to speak. How odd, had she done something to offend him? No matter, she could mutely watch him all night. He had approached her, after all. He could spit it out or continue to sit there like a statue; it didn’t really matter to her. He was a very interesting subject so she began studying him. Shiny black, pointy boots beneath perfectly tailored wool pants. The fabric looked so soft she was tempted to run her hand along his leg just to feel it. He seemed so tense she thought he might explode if she did. Better not then. Buttons. So damn many buttons, glinting from his shoes, ankles, legs, arms, neck, and chest. What did they symbolize for him? He’d changed his hair, it was shorter with layers. Nice. He seemed younger than when she had started Hogwarts but maybe that was the lack of daily, bone-crushing stress. Or maybe it was one of his wonder potions. She really needed to try them out if this was the result. He looked good she thought nodding to herself with a half-grin. After her languid perusal of him, she finally lifted her eyes to his to find him looking somewhat perplexed and offended. What? It wasn’t like she was checking him out...much. His generation of wizards could be so prudish and she couldn’t resist an eye-roll.

“What do you think you’re doing, Dr. Granger?” He was plainly primed for some kind of confrontation. Itching for it really. Alright, she was amenable. It seemed an amusing way to pass the time for now.

“Hmmm, I *think*, Mr. Snape, that I’m sitting here waiting for you to let loose whatever it is on the tip of your tongue. If you have something you feel compelled to say, pleaasssee, don’t let me stop you.” She practically simpered as she drawled that last bit and knew it would quicken his temper. Let the games begin.

He drew in a sharp breath and continued, “the great Hermione Granger, perched on her throne, viewing us as if we’re your subjects or, more accurately, your patients. Judging us. Cataloguing us. You think you are superior, don’t you?”

She just stared at him with a knowing, half-smile, silently goading him to continue.

“No great diagnosis for them?”, as he swept his arm towards the room of oblivious revelers. “No ground-breaking insight to share?”

She giggled at that. He was practically worked up into a froth. What was he drinking? Probably water; being cantankerous had been his default state since she’d known him. But the glass held a green liquid. She stared at it wondering on its contents.

“Miss Granger, I am trying to speak with you. Kindly do me the honor of paying attention.”

“Now why would I do that?”, she practically purred at him. 

This response left him speechless for a split second before he was off again. “So, playing more games are we? I’ve come over here to converse and you are willfully ignoring me. The arrogance!”

“Oh, is that what you were doing”, she replied with a sly smile. “Please continue. You have my full attention.”

He almost seemed unsure now, though he fought to hide it with a sour downturn of his mouth. Clearly, her responses were not what he was expecting.

“No, I implore you, Mr. Snape, I’m overcome with curiosity on what subject you want to converse with me on. You know...seeing as how we’ve never really conversed before. It must be something rather pressing and important.”

Her reply being delivered with a mock obsequiousness, his eyes narrowed to slits. It was almost comical and she barely suppressed a laugh.

“Do you think this is funny, Granger?” He was seething now. How delightful. He so rarely showed honest, uncalculated emotions.

“Funny?” She turned the word over on her slightly thickened tongue. “Hmm, tell me more and I’ll let you know.” She took a drink of her gin and then reached in the glass to remove the lime, squeezing its juices into her mouth as a nice chaser. She licked her lips of the tangy residue and queried him, “What? Cat got your tongue? Come on, get it all out of your system. Unload, if you like. It won’t bother me.”

His eyes were now round with possible shock. She never knew he was capable of this emotion and broke into a wide grin at the realization. Watching him try to gain control over himself was deeply intriguing. As if a robot were being rigorously reprogrammed.

Finally, his face wrestled back into an emotionless state, he was settled enough to speak. “I believe we need to discuss what happened that day...”. 

He gave her a look full of some somber meaning which she promptly returned with a “pffft, what about it? I saved your life. Lots of people saved lots of lives that day. You’re either angry or grateful. To that I can only say, ‘oops, sorry’ or ‘you’re welcome.’ Anything else you wanted to ‘converse’ about?”

She’d shocked him again. This little game was addicting! She could lose herself in flummoxing him on a regular basis. She also had a strong sense of deja vu. Maybe she’d dreamt about this. Such a shame she couldn’t remember.

He leaned in closer with an almost pained expression on his face and floored her with his words. “I am not speaking of that day, Hermione. I am referring to Halloween.”

Halloween? Her mind raced back to that night quickly going over what she could remember. Certainly nothing in particular about him. There had been a masked costume gala at the Ministry. She had been doing some research into female archetypes for a paper and had dressed as Lilith on a whim. Draped in a nude colored body suit, her entire figure encircled by a writhing snake (just a charmed cord), a set of gigantic black wings sprouting from her shoulder blades and her hair transfigured to fall down to her knees, she could see how her choice of costume could have been interpreted as an affront to him but it was nothing personal. Was he even there? 

“Are you not a fan of Lilith?,” she asked, hoping he’d explain.

“Your costume, though an inspired choice if you wanted to capture my attention, is not the issue.”

“Then, pray tell, what is?!” She was beginning to feel like she was the object of some prank. What was he on about?

He leaned in even closer and whispered, “do you really not remember? You’d been drinking but you weren’t drunk. If you are ashamed of it, tell me now and I’ll never bother you again. But don’t act as if it never happened.”

A slight panic was rising within her now. She could tell he was in earnest which meant she was missing something. Something major.

“What the hell happened!”, she blurted out, louder than she meant to. They both quickly looked around to see if they were overheard but the game was now in full swing. 

He rose and held a hand out to her. “Would you accompany me to the parlor? I believe we have things to discuss that require privacy.”

A tad dazed, she took him up on his invitation as he escorted her out of the loud library and down the hall. Each step her mind turned over Halloween in her head. She didn’t remember much. Costumes, people, laughing, dancing. She wasn’t sure how it ended. Her memories just seemed to fade into a swirling mix of music and laughter, drinks and gaiety. And a hint of a scent, something warm and lush, with undertones of bergamot and orange, maybe. She breathed deeper. Sandalwood and musk too. It was like she could smell the intoxicating scent now and suddenly realized that she was. It was his scent. It was wrapped around her now and she knew innately that it had wrapped around her that night too. What was going on?


	2. Chapter Two

Head swirling with questions and the scent of him filling her with a strange mixture of excitement and dread, she followed him into the darkened parlor of Grimmauld Place. The only light in the room was a fire crackling in the hearth and he led her to the settee before it. Sitting next to him, that most unique of faces illuminated before her, he was as close to her as he’d ever been and her curiosity and the stress of not knowing something important faded to the background. She rode the wave of intensity that emanated from him, closing her eyes to better experience it. His smell within her, his overwhelming aura surrounding her, she tipped her neck back and let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

“You do remember.” She opened her eyes to his piercing her with a fierce determination and something heated and lustful. She wished she could remember because it was ‘good’ whatever it was. To have this depth of intensity with the man, she needed more. How had she not fallen under his spell before now? How had she not noticed the gravity of him? Perhaps she had. She had to know what they’d shared so that she could ensure it continued. 

“No, I do not, but I want to desperately, Severus.” She placed her hand on his arm reveling in this transgression.

He grabbed her hand so quickly she gasped and jerked her around to face him fully. He lowered his face close to hers and looked at her with a suppressed rage. And then his eyes dropped to her mouth and the look in his eyes shifted. No less intense, but now a raging desire. Controlling his reaction again, he growled, “I will warn you one last time. Do not play games with me and do not lie.”

She might regret this rash decision but she was rather impulsive while drinking. “Use legilimency on me. I remember nothing of you that night but I want to. Find what it is I’m missing. If not, tell me what happened for fuck’s sake and stop being a damn tease! I want to know. I need to know.” She was clutching st his forearms now and breathing heavily. 

“You would submit to me invading your mind? Rooting around in your treasure to unearth any secrets I desired to find?” Oh, he was seducing her with his choice of words, the dip and cadence of his tone. And the almost painful contraction of certain muscles upon hearing the word ‘submit’ from his mouth made her once again speak without forethought, her words tumbling out in a husky tone she wasn’t aware she was capable of.

“Oh yes, I would willingly submit to your invasion. I want you inside of me, do it now!”

His eyes widened upon this heated, desperate declaration and then quickly hardened as he whispered, “Legilimins.”

She was floating from the totality of his possession of her mind. She offered no defense. No occlumency was employed against him. She wanted him as deeply as he would go and knew no shame that he might know her innermost thoughts. She only reveled in the feel of his mind melding with hers and opened herself even further. Focusing in on the tingling touch of his enormous will sliding through her mind, her only thoughts were on the physical effects he was having upon her. Her heartbeats were quickening. Her nerve endings seemed raw and soothed at the same time. Tingling sensations coursed through her body lighting up pleasure centers along the way: her nipples, her neck, her core.

“Hermione! You must control your body’s reactions for me to finish this.” He had not disengaged but was speaking to her wordlessly. Having that voice inside her head was even better than actually hearing it. The vibrations alone brought her close to an orgasm and she unknowingly gripped him tighter and swayed into his chest needing more contact.

He suddenly was gone from her mind, almost shrill as he shrieked, “Miss Granger!” How delightful that he had reverted to her Hogwarts honorific. It only fueled her. “What, you didn’t like that? Because I did, very, very much. Do you think you need to do it again to find out more because I’m more than willing for another go, Professor.” It was probably her predatory smile while she said this that made him release her and sit back with an unsure look on his face.

“There is no need. The memories are not there.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you missed something. Do it again.” She was desperate to have him within her once more. The memories were important too she supposed...

“I did not miss anything, thank you! There is a blank section. There is nothing there. It just ends.”

That sobered her a bit and disappointment flooded her, “But, I wasn’t inebriated that night. Did someone drug me?”

“No, I don’t think so. It’s as if you’ve been obliviated but it’s not exactly the same as what I’m used to encountering in such a case.”

While he looked lost in thought, that stupendous mind working to find answers, she could see he suspected something. A hint of shame or fear was present. He was holding something back.

“Tell. Me. What. You. Know.” The sexual energy pulsing through her had now transformed into a cold rage. Someone had toyed with her, taken memories, violating her, mentally, if not physically, as well. “Did you do this to me?”, she uttered quiet and deadly as the grave. He reared back upon this statement and looked her over, almost with fear. She could hear a snapping sound and realized there must be blue sparks spitting from her hair. She had a dispassionate thought that he should speak up quickly and soothe the beast with the truth because she was close. She hadn’t lost control of her magic in many years but almost craved the release of it at this point if it would give her answers. Or ease the rigid tension encompassing her. She began to embrace the vibrating energy. Yes, it would be best if he explained quickly or who knew what could happen.

“Hermione. No, I did not do this to you.” He was trying to calm her with his voice. She didn’t like it. What was he hiding?

“But you know who did. I’ll ask you one more time. Who did this to me?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he took a convulsive swallow. He seemed unsure about telling her. She could feel and hear the electricity gaining force as it raced over her body. There wasn’t much time now.

“I believe you did this. To yourself.” She gaped at him. The audacity that he would try to fix such an act on her. But there was a sadness behind his eyes. He was in earnest. Her pulse began dropping at the realization.

“Explain.” It was all she could muster at this point. Her body was suddenly exhausted from her projection of magic.

“I think it would be better to show you.” The sound of laughing and a door slamming in the hallway made them both jolt from the misconception that they were alone.

“Not here,” he muttered. “Would you accompany me to my home. For privacy. I swear that you will be safe.”

She somehow knew she was safe with him. Hadn’t she always been? Whatever had happened was not a malicious act on his part. She felt this truth completely.

“Yes, I will.”

Gratefulness for her trust flooded his face. He rose and held his hand to her, lifting her up and wrapping her in a gentle embrace as they twirled into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think maybe one or two chapters to the end of this one. Let me know your thoughts


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have liied, this is either a 4 or 5 chapter story (with a mind of its own)

She opened her eyes and looked over his shoulder to find herself in an antechamber of some type. Bare stone walls and floors. Ah, an apparition room. He of all people would do his utmost to control who or what could gain access to his home.

He stepped back from her trying to gauge her mood. She could hardly blame him. She had been on a bit of an emotional roller coaster this evening. Her gut told her the ride wasn’t over.

“Will you follow me in?” He spoke as if handling something fragile. He was worried about her reaction on finding out the details of Halloween. Did he fear her retribution? Her disgust? What could cause such a reaction in this Wizard, powerful beyond all others?

With a lifting of his fingers, the stone melted away leaving a doorway which they walked through into a lovely atrium of some kind. Books! It was a two-storied library with a rolling ladder, plush armchairs, a couch, and a large wool rug laid out before the hearth. She was suffused with a relaxing peace and a surety that she’d been here before.

As she turned about the room, taking it in, he stood in the doorway, watching her. He’d shuttered his face so that no emotions were present, but she sensed a satisfaction at her presence here. He was glad to have her back.

“What happened the last time I was here?” He didn’t even look surprised at that declaration. He dipped his head and slowly walked towards her.

“I think it best to start from the beginning, don’t you?” His lips quirked up as he raised an eyebrow. 

“By all means. And when would the ‘beginning’ be?”

“Halloween, at the gala.” He was carefully enunciating his words, no inflection on a particular word.

“And how do you propose we do that? More legilimency?” She should have been a tad embarrassed at the sensual tone her voice took on that last word or the zing that tripped through her body at the thought of him seated within her again. She wasn’t.

“No, I do not think that is best in this particular situation.”

She felt like kicking him at that. With a touch of cajoling, she impatiently replied, “Then how?” She could really use a glass of wine. 

“A pensieve.” 

“If my memories are missing, what would be the point of trying to view them through a pensive?” She was becoming outdone.

“Not your memories, mine.” A bit of derision had entered his tone. She probably deserved it. “I will extract my memories from that night and we will view them together.” 

“Why can’t you let me do legilimency on you? It’s quicker and I pledge I will not look for anything other than what you wish for me to see. Not that I could, you’re the most powerful legilimens on the planet. I’m not so arrogant as to think I can match you in that arena.”

“Aren’t you?” He said it without scorn but with a fondness. “Regardless, this is the best way.”

“Letting me see your memories through a pensieve, it will be more personal . I’ll know your thoughts and feelings. It’s more invasive than legilimency and you’ll have less control. So I ask you again, why?” She wasn’t letting this go but it seemed important. She wanted to understand every nuance as it related to him.

He sighed at her tenacity. “One: because you will watch me pull these thoughts from my mind and know they have not been altered in any way. Two: we can closely monitor the memories together in a pensieve and look for clues as to what may have happened in regards to the gap in your mind.” He took a deep breath and stunned her with his next point. “Three: after our previous attempt at legilimency I don’t think either of us can delve into each other’s mind without losing control of ourselves. Ravishing one another. Now is not the time for that.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” Damn, her filter was still gone and she hadn’t had a drink in the last hour. “Well, I see your point. Agreed, there’ll be time enough later.”

Who knew Severus Snape’s eyes could open into a wide “o” shape like that? She’d shocked him again. She liked that very much. A part of her brain began calculating ways she could physically “shock” and surprise him later. There was a molten heat flowing in her center. Best to figure out this mystery immediately so that she could discover some of his mysteries later.

“I’m eager. Lead the way to your pensieve.”

He shyly admitted, “I’m afraid it’s in my bedroom.”

With a lascivious grin she replied, “Don’t be afraid, Severus, I’ll be with you the entire time and I’ll make sure nothing happens to you. Nothing you don’t want to happen, of course.” Any inclination she had at restraint was gone. Which was nice, it could be such a tiresome thing.

He walked away from her, beckoning her to follow. She made her way out of the Library and down a hall lit by sconces. A few doors down, he turned right through an arched stone way and she followed him in. Oh, heaven! 

More sconces and stone. Mahogany and deep mauve silk. A bed that seemed as large as any she’d ever seen and it seemed to beckon her. She began to unconsciously move towards it but he grasped her hand and pulled her towards another door. She must have been broadcasting her disappointment because he chuckled and simply said, “Later.” She’d hold him to that.

They entered what had to be a personal office and through an opening she could see a lab in an attached room. What did she need to do to get in there?!?! It promised to be as fascinating as he was. 

He led her to a desk and a hidden alcove appeared behind it. He reached in and lifted a large pensieve out and placed it on the desk. He pointed at a chair before it and sat at the one next to it. As she sat, he asked her, “Are you sure you want to do this? You may not like what you see.” She could sense that it pained him to say that. 

“Did you harm me in any way, Severus?” She felt confident in his answer but she needed him to be confident in her, right now.

“No, I would never.” He said it simply and without hesitation.

“Then let us begin. I trust you so let’s get on with it.”

Using his wand, he gathered silvered strings of thought, pulling them out. She had the absurd notion that it was like watching someone twirl spaghetti on a fork. Then he dipped his wand in the pensieve, deposited his thoughts and set it down. He then turned to look at her, regret on his face. “After you, Hermione.”

She didn’t need to be asked twice, she grabbed his hand and plunged her head into the bowl, pulling him along with her.

———————

Bliss. She was in that incredible mind and body. Could feel his thoughts and physical reactions. But she could also see him from afar and watch his every move. Yes, this was better than legilimency. Much better. 

He had just arrived at the apparition point within the Ministry and he was unsure. His previous dates were really just an armor with which he shielded himself. No love-crazed harpies or sycophants dared approach him with a perceived version of female perfection on his arm. He felt guilty about using them as such but he supposed they got what they wanted, too. Entrance into exclusive events and a particular notoriety of being one of his chosen few. 

But this evening was different. He’d come alone. Because there was someone he wanted to approach and an escort would run counter to his purpose. Hermione thrilled to the sudden realization that he was here for HER. He’d noticed her, thought about her, tried not to think of her and failed disastrously. He’d denigrated himself with thoughts of being nothing but a withered, former Professor salivating after her. He tormented himself believing her goodness would be defiled by his darkness. That she would reject him outright or worse yet, toy with his emotions and then cruelly reject him. As she should. He had fought all of these poisonous thoughts and still gathered the courage to attend just to try. Hermione realized that while she could feel his memory emotions, he had no such guide stone with her. She held his hand and squeezed trying to communicate that he was wrong about himself. About her.

With a practiced swagger masking his fear, he strolled through the ballroom doors. Many people made their way over to him, taking turns to greet him, flirt with him, or attempt to intrigue him with some business deal with which they wanted his help. He made small talk while surreptitiously looking for her. After about fifteen minutes he saw her. A thrill and then a clutch of dread ran through him. She was dressed as Lilith and while she looked unbelievably lovely, he did not appreciate the large snake writhing around her body. This had to be a bad omen and he seriously thought about turning around and leaving immediately. But, he’d stared at her too long and, for once, she approached him. Had there ever been a vision this sensual? Her hair flowing, the snake encompassing her, the black wings furling and unfurling gracefully. She was terrifying and electrifying. He couldn’t move.

“Mr. Snape,” she said with a smile, a clear drink in her hand, contents swirling. She was wearing a dark, feathered mask to match her wings so he had no choice but to focus on those whiskeyed eyes and supple mouth. 

He hoarsely made out, “Dr. Granger.”

With that her head tilted and she stepped closer. “Don’t you think it’s time we used our first names with one another? We’re no strangers after all.”

He nodded mutely as she looked around. “Where is your arm-candy, Severus? I’m sorry, that’s a demeaning term for the women you escort. I apologize. But, where is your date for this evening?”

“I’m here alone.” It felt like a confession.

“Alone, you say. Now why would that be? A man such as yourself would only be alone if he chose to be.” She was confusing him. His instinct said this was a hidden insult, his mind told him otherwise. She may have evolved into a woman different than the young Miss Granger of Hogwarts but she was not false, nor unreasonably cruel. He tried to relax under her gaze. He did have a purpose tonight. It was right in front of him.

“Yes, alone. I find I’ve tired of a constant parade of women.”

“Well, you’re bedroom must have been quite the revolving door.” She stopped short, a hand covering her mouth. “I apologize, Mr. Snape, that was unforgivable of me. I’m afraid sometimes I spout whatever is in my head when I drink. Not an excuse, just an explanation. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

He dipped his head in acknowledgment. “Of course, Hermione. And I thought we were using first names.” Her momentary discombobulation gave him the courage to slip her arm upon his and ask her if she’d like to sit with him. She nodded in reply and they made their way to a seating area devoid of other partygoers.

After sitting, he quirked an almost smile at her. “And just because I escort women to events doesn’t mean they make it to my bedchamber.”

He wasn’t prepared for her response, “What a waste. I don’t know if I feel more sorry for you or for them.” She uttered that statement without derision. Only a wondering tone in her voice.

He needed to gain control of this conversation. His former love life was not the subject he wanted to discuss. “And what of your paramours, Hermione?” Damn, he hadn’t meant to discuss that either. Any discussion of her partners would be a comparison in which he would be found lacking.

She giggled at that, a lilting tone he subconsciously leaned in toward. “Are you trying to be funny? I think you know I come to these events alone, Severus.” His skin positivity itched with the sound her saying his name.

“Why is that, if I may ask?”

“You may ask but I may not tell you.” He was entranced by the mischievous grin on her face and playful eyes. If only that damned charmed snake would stop moving. He found it very disconcerting.

“What will you tell me, Hermione?” Was he imagining the suddenly heavy lids and her quickening breath? He had been told his voice was a tool of seduction before. 

“Why don’t you freshen my drink and I’ll think on that. I’ll satisfy any curiosity you have, I assure you.”

________________

She threw her head back out of the pensieve pulling him with her. She was panting as if she’d been holding her breath. He looked at her worriedly and grasped her arms, “Are you alright?!?” 

“Oh, well, yes, just a little overheated.” She couldn’t look him in the eye. Not while she was rubbing her legs together beneath her robes trying to find some relief from the blistering swell of arousal. Though she could not sense, nor remember, her feelings during their interactions, the sexual pull between them was undeniable. 

“Would you like something to drink, something to cool you off?” How politely he inquired. How impolite was her response. “Nope, just needed a sec. let’s get back in there, it was just getting good.” And again she grabbed his hand and pulled him in.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween continued, with a side of “dark chocolate” for someone special:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I somehow didn’t save the last half, grrr. Oh well, just means I get to write the sexy one more time and hopefully even better;)

4.

 

He had returned with her drink, the perfect felicitous gentleman. Was that what she craved? She was forthright and unabashed. Maybe he needed to try a different tact. Perhaps mirroring her? She was a psychologist though, she might see it as the desperate attempt it was. With her, he was in uncharted waters. He could only try and hope not to fail.

Swirling his Scotch in its glass he took a deep breath and inquired with his lowest voice, “Why would a beautiful, seductive, and supremely intelligent woman find herself wanting for company?

“Mmmm, well, aren’t you the charmer? I can see why your dance card is always full.”

“And why isn’t yours?”, he pressed.

“Choice I suppose. And a lack of stimulating partners.” She looked him up and down with those words and took a deep pull from her drink. “You may have hit upon it though with that last bit.”

“What bit would that be?”

She leaned in closer to him and whispered, “Do you know what I find truly attractive? No, more than attractive. Completely stimulating and erotic. Something I can’t seem to find and so I do without. Better to want what I can’t have than be constantly disappointed.”

She seemed a bit lost in her revery, so he asked her, “I’m intrigued. Tell me what this elusive quality is.”

“Intelligence, of course. Typical response from the bookworm, I know, but for me, attraction begins with the mind. I desire an equal or a man who can possibly surpass me. A mental titan to challenge me. Someone like you.”

His eyebrows raised of their own accord. Was he imagining this? “Someone like me.”

“Oh yes. Just like you. Your mind is on another level. I’d love the chance to explore it fully. Pick it apart. Revel in it.”

Alarm bells were ringing now. “I am not one of your patients to be analyzed or part of some experiment.”

“Oh, I forget how my profession can put people on edge. I’m not always in work mode, Severus. I’m not always Dr. Granger. On a night like this, I’m just a woman with needs. Right now, I’d like to get to know you intimately. Your vast intellect. Your sarcastic wit. I’d like to slip beneath that impenetrable facade you erect for others and experience you fully. Mind and body.“

He snapped his mouth closed once he realized it was gaping open. “Are you propositioning me, Hermione?” He found it hard to believe that she was coming on to him and his incredulity must have shown.

She fixed him with a maudlin gaze. “You must not see yourself as others do. You’re a flame and the rest of these poor people are helpless moths. You are intense, so very powerful, controlled. I’d like to make you lose control.” His mouth had dropped again but she only continued, gaining momentum. “You are alluring, charismatic with the finest mind I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. You are elegant and refined yet almost primal. It’s a heady mix. Seemingly unattainable with your proven invincibility, it is positively spellbinding. It’s not one of your wonder potions is it?” Without waiting for a reply she kept on as if musing to herself. “Of course not, you’ve always had these qualities.” She then gave him a predatory smile. “ I’ve dreamt of you. Many times. Would you like to know what I dream about?” He could only nod, mesmerized.

“That delicious, dark chocolate voice speaking to me. Drizzling itself over every inch of me. Telling me to do things. Instructing me in pleasure. How to pleasure myself. How to pleasure you. Do you have any idea what your voice alone does to me?” Her head was listing to the side with eyes at half-mast. “No, don’t answer. Let me tell you. It makes me want to come. Sometimes, I do, just thinking about it. I don’t even have to touch myself. I just concentrate on your voice, your hands and your eyes. That’s all it takes for me to come undone. Thoughts of you.”

His body was now a live wire and his brain had checked out. She was devouring him with her words and he marveled that they weren’t locked in an embrace on the floor doing unspeakable things in front of the assembled guests. They needed to get out of here before something just like that happened. 

“Would you like to come home with me, Hermione?”

“That depends. Are you going to fuck me?”

Standing quickly he took her arm. “That can be arranged.” He walked her out of the ballroom concentrating on not breaking into a run.

—


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More private pensieve time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied again. I’m thinking seven chapters now. Getting a lil caught up in the sexy times;)

5.

Reaching the Ministry apparition point at a slight jog, he took her in his arms and twirled as if dancing. When the world stopped turning, she was still in his embrace seemingly caught up in the warm, spicy scent of him. She muttered something about the power of pheromones and spent the next full minute locked in his arms nuzzling her nose into his neck, hair, cravat, coat, wherever she could reach to take in more of his personal perfume. Her unabashed sensuality was pleasantly surprising and he had to concentrate to keep track.

Finally, he gently took her face in his hands and asked, “Would you like to go in?”

This made her look around. She’d seemed utterly unaware of her surroundings until he’d spoken so caught up in investigating his scent. “Yes, lead the way, please.”

He escorted her through a materializing archway and they entered the Library, his sanctuary. He suddenly felt a bit awkward, not sure how to proceed.

“Welcome to my home.” His tone was simple but with a touch of nervousness. Few were allowed in. No one as important as she was. It seemed necessary that she like it. He began thinking of what order he would show her he rooms. Should he end with his bedchamber or was that too forward?

She quickly removed any worries. “It is beautiful and I insist on a tour later. But at the risk of sounding crass, Severus, I’m really only interested in your bedroom at the moment.”

His face brightened a bit. She’d reiterated her desire for him _and_ expressed a willingness to stay afterwards. This was promising. He wanted her badly but not just for one night and not just in body alone. He was looking to start a relationship. He figured sex wasn’t a bad beginning ... though, he had to admit, relationships weren’t his forte.

Taking in a bracing breath, he clasped her hand with his and led her down the hallway. 

As they entered his bedroom, she seemed to move like quicksilver. Before he knew it, she’d shut the door and had him up against it, molding her body tightly against his. Grabbing his hair with her hands she leaned in to kiss him but stopped just before their lips met. “Is there anything I should know first? Any parts of your body you don’t like touched? I want to make this good for you, Severus. For both of us.” Each word poured her hot breath into his mouth and he felt lightheaded. He shook his head, it was the only communication he was capable of at the moment. She used her nose to slowly rub against his cheeks and jaw as she continued, “But, if it’s not, practice makes perfect. I’m willing to put in the work if you are.”

Merlin help him, he now understood her comments on coming from words alone. The imagery she painted was bringing him close already. But he wanted to be an equal partner in this dance and though he was all for practice, he wanted to get this right the first time. He would make her not regret taking this chance with him. What had she said? Something about his voice instructing her in pleasure. Oh yes, he could do that. 

“Hermione?” She was nipping at his mouth now, butterfly touches.

“Do you trust me?” For a split second he wished he hadn’t said that, it could backfire so easily.

Without hesitation she breathed, “Completely.”

Relief and wonder. “Good girl”. She liked that, a shuddering breath overcame her upon those words. “Will you do as I ask? I’d like to give you that instruction in mutual pleasure we both desire.”

She stepped back nodding her head so frantically her curls bobbed in the air.

“Walk over to my bed and lay down upon it. Do not take your costume off yet, just your robe.”

A smile bloomed on her face as she practically sprinted to the bed, robes fluttering to the ground and she seated herself on the edge and pushed back so that she was fully reclining. He slowly walked toward her, undoing his robe, dropping it on the floor halfway to her. He strode the rest of the way unbuttoning his frock coat. She watched him feverishly.

At the foot of the bed, beginning to unbutton his vest and shirt, he asked in a low, sinful voice. “Is there anything I should know before we begin. Anything in particular you do not ... or do like?

She seemed entranced by his disrobing and it took a second for her to realize a response was required. “No, anything and everything is what I want from you. Please.”

“Very well,” as his vest and shirt hit the floor. With a flick of his fingers, the body suit and wings were gone. Goosebumps instantly appeared over her perfect skin. “I want to be an expert in how to pleasure the body of Dr. Hermione Granger. You will show me. Start by using your hands on your breasts. Listen to my voice and show me how you like them to be touched.” She immediately raised her hands to her chest and began running them over her chest, using her fingers to tease her breasts into a fuller state. “You like to begin with teasing touches, I see. Your breasts are divine. The loveliest I’ve ever seen.” She was writhing now and grasping her mounds more firmly, then pulling at her nipples as they peaked. Her skin was flushed and becoming dewy. Her areolas were the palest pink-mauve, almost invisible, but her engorged nipples were a bright fuchsia and quite long. He couldn’t wait to get them in his mouth. He started unbuttoning his pants, continuing to speak. “Put a finger in your mouth, get it wet, and tease your nipples with the wetness. I want them fully primed before I take them into my mouth.” 

He almost chuckled at her reaction. She threw her head back and moaned, then stuffed four fingers between her lips and noisily sucked at them for a moment. She immediately began working those wet digits on her breasts as she simultaneously began using her tongue to wet her other hand. 

“Always the overachiever, aren't you?” She was so far gone she responded to his rhetorical question with a moany, “uh-huh.” Her hands never stopped. He needed down there quickly. He dropped his pants, pushed out of his boots and socks and lay his body down next to her. She immediately began turning toward him but he stopped her. “Not yet, I’m still learning what you like, Hermione. And you like showing me don’t you?”

“Oh, fuck yes, please more.” She was almost feral in her movements now and he realized she needed some relief. “I’m going take over up here and I want you to slip your hands between your legs and begin readying yourself for me.” She glanced down at his erect cock, chewing on her lip and moaning. Her hands were already moving south. “Do not make yourself come. That is for me alone.” He then lowered his head and took a damp nipple fully in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue, teasing it with his teeth and suckling in turn. Those tight little nipples were rock hard and tasty. He could happily stay attached to them forever.

“Gods!,” she shouted. Her body was now undulating off the bed as she worked her pussy with both hands. She was nearing a peak, he could tell. Releasing her breast with an audible pop, he grabbed her hands. “What did I tell you about not coming, naughty girl?” She whimpered at that. He rubbed both of her hands through her juices, never touching her directly and then raised them to her chest. “I’m very hungry. Braise those beauties in your juices so I can continue my appetizer.” 

She smeared her hands all over her chest and then reached behind his head, yanking him down. Mmmm, she tasted as good as she smelled. He began fervently licking, biting and sucking every last bit of flavor away as she mewled and tugged on his hair.

He raised his head and pierced her with a molten look. “You taste so good, love. I don’t want to be greedy. Let me share.” With that, he slammed his lips into hers, opening her mouth immediately to explore. She clamped on to his tongue and sucked causing him to moan and then moved to his lips, licking and sucking the taste away. They stayed locked in a heated kiss for some time, undone by the taste and sensations. 

Finally, he pulled back. “Gluttonous girl. You’ve taken all of your ambrosia away. I suppose I’ll have to go to the source to sate myself.” With that that statement, he began moving down her body between her legs. She was rocking her hips already, smearing his chest with her juices. Her sounds were becoming louder and erratic, more like unintelligible words.

Finally faced with her pink perfection, he ran his nose along the slippery lips, breathing in the pungent musk. He curls were drenched now and he lightly blew on sending her nerve endings into hyperdrive.

———

Once again, she yanked back out of the pensieve, with him in tow. For a second she just stared at him in wonder. Then she jumped into his arms, overtaking him with a mind- blowing kiss while rubbing her body against him searching for any relief she could find.

Suddenly, she pulled back, panting, “I don’t know what’s better, the memories or the real thing.”

He smirked. “We’ll just have to find out won’t we?” And with that, he grabbed her hand and plunged both their heads back under the silver liquid.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How every Halloween should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the sexy times just keep rolling which is going to push this to 8-10 chapters. Then back to work on Fulfillment. Hope you enjoy...this is my first true complete “lemon.” 
> 
> Happy Halloween!!

He couldn’t imagine any place he’d rather be. Poised between her splayed legs, overcome by her intimate aroma, painfully aware that his chest was coated in her juices just as her chest had been before. She was jolting and quivering so hard from one gust of breath to her slit that he had to place his hands on her hips and push his arms against her thighs to still her enough for his descent. A moving target would make this much trickier.

He began his exploration with his nose, nudging her damp curls, then running it up and around her slick outer lips causing her to jerk and gasp. He then planted a chaste kiss to her clit where it peeked out. “Hello,” he cooed against her nub. “You and I are about to become intimately acquainted.” The sensations of his touch, his voice, the arousing words, and the vibrations caused by them sent her into a mini-orgasm. She writhed and moaned, grabbed at his hair, and tried to grind his face more firmly into her. 

At that, he rose up, grasping her hands and placed them on her chest. “No, no, Dr. Granger. I need you to attend to those luscious breasts. I fear they’re lonely without me. But I have important work to do down here and I mustn’t be disturbed until my task is complete.” She could only respond with a moan and grasp her breasts as her lower half began to writhe again in search of him. “Such a needy girl.” He moved back between her legs as she started chanting a low, “Yes, yes, yes.”

Once again settled, he used his hands to part her labia and gave her a firm, flat-tongued lick from perineum to clitoris. At her cry, he did it again, making sure to dip his tongue into her opening along the way. Her hips were now moving in slow circles, her ankles planted in the bed to give her better traction. Using his finger to tease her opening he lavished attention upon her clit: laving, kissing, sucking. Soaked as she was, her walls offered no resistance to one slender finger entering her. He added another and thrust and curled them sending her into full-throated cries. He was ecstatic to hear his name amongst her babbling. 

Spreading her legs wider with his arms, he used one finger to strum her bud, the other to pump her pussy and his mouth leisurely moved below to her perineum, which he not only licked this time but began to use soft suction on as well. Her hips were now off the bed, trying with all their power to get him closer, deeper. He moved to her small puckered opening, teasing it with his nose and tongue, just the outer edges. She was shrieking now but her lower body had stilled as if any further movement might make him stop. 

Taking this as an invitation and continuing to work her clit and front passage, he firmly swirled his tongue around the edges and then the tip was breaching her, still swirling. Her hips started undulating again, lost in the sensations. She was getting close, ratcheting up to a climax. 

His tongue probed further still, gently but insistently, her sphincter now pulsing around him in a precursor to her orgasm. In a move so quick she barely registered it, he moved his mouth to her clit and replaced his mouth with a wet finger. He then began to aggressively lick and suckle her while working his index finger in to the first knuckle. His other hand never ceased plunging its fingers into her pussy, twisting and pushing against the spongy pleasure center deep within her front walls. Almost immediately, she stiffened and cried out. Her passage, her clit, and her arsehole all pulsed around him with the force of her release. He felt as if he were on a wave of bliss with her, too. He vaguely noticed he was humping the mattress in search of relief while tenderly licking and sucking away the excess moisture brought about by her climax. He was surrounded by her pungent scent, his mouth filled with proof that her body responded to him strongly and he had to tamp down the urge to plunge into her immediately and sate himself.

Extracting his torso from her still twitching legs, he crawled to lay next to her. She immediately turned into his arms, pressing her sweat-coated body against his and proceeded to intermittently clean his face with her tongue and then plunder his mouth in soul-draining kisses. 

Her hands soon began wandering, exploring his back, lightly grazing the many raised lines of scars, and drifted down to his buttocks. She spent a lot of time there, caressing, kneading, pushing his hips into hers, grinding his cock against her abdomen. Rolling back a bit, she made room to slip her hand between them. Her mouth disengaged with his so that she could look upon her prize. The first touch was one fingertip, lightly running up and down his length and then around the flared head. He gulped as she dipped her hand between her legs and rubbed herself. Then a glistening hand reappeared and she took him fully within her now slick grasp and began to slowly pump him. 

He was entranced by the view and thus slow to respond when she whispered his name. “Severus?” When he raised his eyes to hers, she was burning with intensity. “Are you ready for your instruction, Mr. Snape? I require direction in how to pleasure you. First, put your hand over mine and teach me how you like to be touched. The pressure, the stroke. Once I can determine a baseline, we’ll progress to the next stage.” 

Oh sweet Merlin! She was playing his game and beating him at it. But they would both be winners in the end, so he hastily placed his hand over hers, assisting her with the preferred manipulation of his member. She was a fast learner and he soon released her hand to begin playing with her breasts. They were so close, after all. But she was ready to move on. 

“Turn on to your back.” He quickly obliged. She scampered up and straddled his knees. Her eyes never left his ruddy cock as it jutted forward. “Tell me how you like your cock sucked, Severus. I want to please you with my mouth and you’re going to guide me. I need to hear your voice. You know how eager I am to impress and my perfectionism is legendary. Use them so I can make you come. Hard”

For a moment he could only convulsively swallow unable to think, much less speak. She quirked an eyebrow at him. “I’ll just get started and you chime in when you feel up to it.” With that, she grasped his base and began lickinging her way to the top. Slipping the head into her mouth, she hummed. “Mmmmm.” She let it pop out from between her lips and moaned, “You taste so good! Please talk to me.” His lower half then disappeared amidst a riot of curls as her hot mouth engulfed him again. 

He had to speak. She’d begged him to. But she was doing it just right: swirling the tip, plunging down with her lips firmly wrapped, hand milking his base and, fucking hell, she was now massaging his balls. If she wanted to hear his voice, he feared it would be incoherent pleading. So be it.

“Hermione, oh yes, just like that, sweet girl. Your mouth was made for me, woman. I’m so close, please, don’t stop. It’s perfect. You’re perfect. You’re...you’re going to ruin me for anyone else!”

With that declaration her head came up, though her hand continued to work him. She gave him a grin and practically growled, “That’s the idea.” Their eyes locked and his heart felt as if it were suddenly off rhythm. Her next words almost crashed him into orgasm but he clamped down to control his reaction. “Where do you want to come with me the first time, Severus? In my mouth, on my chest or stomach...or do you prefer to come deep inside my pussy? Hmmm? Tell me what you want.”

“Oh, gods, anywhere you want it, Hermione.” He was panting as if he’d run a long distance, rivulets of sweat poring from their combined exertions. His hand moved up to touch her cheek and lips. “Whatever you want, I’m happy to oblige. Always.”

Her eyes glazed and she dipped her head to lick his tip tip, murmuring, “Yes, in my mouth would be nice. I want to taste all of you.” Then she pulled away and crouched her body over his. Hand still grasping his cock, she rubbed it against her stomach, leaving tiny tracks of pre-cum. “This would be good, too. Seeing you come on me. Feeling your heat gush on to my skin. I’d like that very much.” 

Vixen! If she kept touching him whilst speaking like that, neither of them would get to choose the location.

She brought her legs up to straddle his hips and began working his cock through her drenched center. The heat of her was amazing. “But I think for the first time, our first time, it would be best if you were buried deep inside me. Don’t you think, Severus?”

As his hands clamped on to her hips, raising her up for his entry, he could only hiss, “Yesss.”

She slid down in tiny increments, stretching to welcome him. Her pace was torturous when all he wanted was to be fully within. Finally, her pelvic bone touched his. He grabbed her hands, assisting her to rise, her pace leisurely again as if trying to catalogue every sensation. He rolled his hips into hers as she descended and the movement seemed to light a fire within her. Her hips sped up as her head flew back, curls flying, breasts bouncing, and moaning all the while. He was captivated by the sight, the sound, the sensations. There wasn’t much time. He had to make her come before he did.

Using his fingers, he plucked at her clit. Then he began to use his voice. “Do you like my cock within you, Hermione?” Is it filling you up?” 

“Yes”, she was almost shouting now and panting with her exertions. 

“You are a vision. A goddess riding me for her pleasure. Take it. I want you to have everything I can give you. Take it all within yourself, it’s yours.” He wasn’t only trying to arouse her to climax. Every word was the truth.

Suddenly, she stretched her body onto his, never slowing her movements, and crashed her lips to his, kissing him completely while rubbing every inch of her body against his. He grabbed her buttocks, sped up her pace, and ground her clitoris into his pelvis. So close. 

Finally, the muscles of her inner walls began spasming and she screeched as if in pain as her orgasm overtook her. The sensations were too stimulating and he followed with a seemingly endless ejaculation. 

Time drifted. Still sheathed within her, a convulsion of her walls would elicit an answering twitch of his cock. Eventually, these dwindled away, leaving them in each other’s arms, drained of energy, languidly caressing one another. 

“Satisfied, Dr. Granger?,” he drawled while playing with her hair. 

“Never, Mr. Snape. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough of you.”

He chuckled and stifled a yawn, “Good. I live to serve. But, I will require a bit of rest before I’m able to do anything else. You’ve drained me, succubus.” 

That brought a shy smile to her face and she moved a lock of damp hair from his forehead. “You get some rest, you’ve earned it. I can just go and-“

His arms tightened around her like shackles. “You will be going nowhere, Dr. Granger. I will require your delectable body immediately upon awakening.”

She giggled into his neck and whispered, “Are you sure?”

He held her tighter still and sighed, “I’ve never been surer about anything in my life.”


End file.
